1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel rim shields and more particularly pertains to a new wheel rim protection device for protecting wheel rims when a user is using sprays to clean the tires on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel rim shields is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel rim shields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,874,206; 2,627,839; 5,435,630; 5,423,599; 4,784,440; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,784,440.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheel rim protection device. The prior art includes inventions having cover members being detachably attached to the wheel rims of vehicles.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new wheel rim protection-device which has many of the advantages of the wheel rim shields mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheel rim. protection device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheel rim shields, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a dome-shaped cover member having a wall with a main portion, and also having an opening centrally-disposed through the wall, and further having an enlarged rim portion being adapted to detachably attach to a wheel rim on a vehicle, and also having a first arcuate portion being disposed along a portion of an edge forming the opening and which is angled relative to the main portion of the wall to prevent over-spray from coming into contact with the wheel rim. None of the prior art describes the structure of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the wheel rim protection device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new wheel rim protection device which has many of the advantages of the wheel rim shields mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheel rim protection device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheel rim shields, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheel rim protection device for protecting wheel rims when a user is using sprays to clean the tires on a vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheel rim protection device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheel rim protection device that not only covers the rims but also the hubcaps.